


Dark Dreams (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>擎天柱想要摆脱噩梦，他那些令声波迷惑的梦，即将被威震天所利用...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dark Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712539) by [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit). 



> 配图by Murr-Miay  
> http://xobit.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Dreams-357286063
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文有较多的梦境和现实的切换，文风极美，强烈建议去看原文。Xobit非常可爱，喜欢的话记得去原文给太太点赞。

“不，不要...”无论他有多恐惧，从来都无法抗拒。那将他完全掩住的庞大机体，那肆意侵入他体内的粗壮管线...和那他自己并不想要的无尽欢愉。无从逃脱，又如此生动，一切都是他内心渴求，但绝不是像这样...  
“住口！”低吼的和话语还是和他曾听到的一样，和他在战场上时，一次又一次听到的一样。  
他的左腿被一只黑色大手牢牢握住，抬高到接近疼痛的地步，他不得不膝盖弯曲，大腿靠向体侧。对方狭窄的腰身退后，又猛地前冲，输出管再次深埋入他体内，他弓起背哭叫出声。  
要是他能关闭光学镜就好了！或者能想象成机体上方是别人也行啊，哪怕...这简直就是折磨，更糟糕的是这一切都是他自身意识产物。  
他曾抱着一丝丝的希望去找过救护车，还让医官给自己做过病毒扫描，但一无所获。  
他身上的家伙发出一声含混的喘音，抽送的节奏加快。他感觉到自己到了过载的边缘，这一切很快就将结束..  
用力，快一点，给我再多一点，多一点，再多一点，再...  
擎天柱坐起来，排风系统呼呼作响，手不自觉地沿着胸前摸下去，触及的是梦中留下的粘稠痕迹，那里一片狼藉，已渐渐冷却。  
羞愧像火一样灼烧着他的内心深处，他关闭光学镜，喘息不定。他怎么能这样放任自己！  
其实这一切从他很小的时候就开始了，当他还...不记事的时候。那时威震天对于他来说还是一个抽象的概念，或者说理想的化身。  
但他现在已经成年了！他知道这个金刚犯下的罪行，那些记录在案的和他亲身经历的暴行！他不应该再有这样的春梦，这样的噩梦...那些相似却又不同的梦。  
威震天是个魔鬼...应该被抓起来，锁起来。而不是...  
他半增压的输出管在蠢蠢欲动，他握紧双拳，更加羞愧，克制住发声器里的小声呜咽。这只是...只是一桩寻常之事而已，没什么大不了的。  
但是普神哪！他希望自己关注的是其他人...其他谁都好。渣的，他甚至还想用御天敌作为幻想对象！但御天敌不是...不，他不是...  
不是威震天...

——

“不堪一击的小汽车人，”嘲笑中并无为难或怒火，却总是令他机体升温。  
任何人被比自己大许多的沉重机体按到在地，都会风扇运转不顺，发出带着静电杂音的痛苦呻吟。然而，他机体的热度和呻吟并非全是因此而起。  
“我有名字，威震天，我也不像你说的那样不堪一击，”他用最大音量吼回去，左手回缩，用手肘撞击威震天下胸甲中缝和腹甲。  
对方的嘟哝与其说是听到的，不如说是感觉到的，擎天柱咬住下嘴唇，忍住回应的呻吟。他已经摆脱了令人窒息的禁锢，再也没有借口放任自己发出那样的声音。  
他的机体没有淋雨，但是却湿了，他能感觉得到对接面板下不断渗出的液体，那些令他处理器无法平复的液体。他们对战的那些日子，他总是无法控制住面板后的泄露...  
“我们是不是太自不量力了，汽车人？”他将将避过砸向他头顶的巨大的黑色铁拳，暗自咒骂自己，咒骂机体中不受控的情欲。他们正在战斗！他该做的是保全性命，避免受伤。  
而现在威震天在玩弄他！  
他吞下一声呜咽，尽力打起精神来。  
“谁跟你是我们，威震天！”话一出口，他就意识到这其实算得上是在调情了。要不是现在生死攸关，他简直去撞墙...  
不过在他又躲过几次攻击之后，霸天虎们已经拿到想要的东西撤退了，算他走远。  
当他终于回到小分队中，他深呼吸了几次，努力集中精力鼓励大家几句，然后一起回到临时基地。他是所有人中最狼狈的，一旦独处，立刻冲进盥洗室。  
他羞愧地打开对接面板，三根手指全没入对接口内，像例行公事一样结束了那件事...尽力不去想那双黑色的大手。  
或者说，求普神宽恕他吧，那根银色输出管，粗大壮硕，棱边突起。

——

“这一切...”黑色的大手摊开翻转，掌心向上，分开的手指指向迷宫般的卡隆城，“都将是你的，”低沉的耳语飘进他音频接收器，温热的嘴唇轻蹭过那里敏感的部件，“只要你愿意接受我。”  
擎天柱颤栗着，再一次被困在自己并不想要的梦境中。他被困在温暖的怀抱里，被强壮的胳膊紧紧搂住，被渴望已久的深情包围其中。然而他恶心，他想说话，想要告诉梦中的威震天，他不想要卡隆城，也不想要他！但挣扎只是徒劳...  
“只要你一句话，小领袖，说你愿意，”威震天绝不会这样和他说话...在过一百万塞年也不可能。他绝不可能给他这个，绝不可能给他任何东西！而他也不想从他那里得到任何东西，永不...永不...  
他被从后面轻轻顶住，不由得朝前一步，他的手抬起来，却不是为了想要推开对方，反而握紧身前的围栏，后仰靠向同伴炽热的机体。  
“擎天柱，”热度在消散，他啜泣着，机体更加贴紧身后。那听起来不像是在...  
“擎天柱！”  
他突然坐起来，头雕几乎与一脸严肃的救护车撞上。啊！哦...  
“你发生了记忆错乱，擎天柱，能否告诉我究竟是什么情况？”医疗官的暗色光学镜看起来...洞察一切。但他确信他应该是不知道的，但愿如此吧。  
“只是...只是莎莉给我们看的那部电影里的东西而已...”他避开了提问，当然从技术层面来说这也是真的。不过梦的结局与那部电影完全不同。  
“迷宫？那...那怎么可能..”年长的医官失声叫道，擎天柱低下头，听见朋友们想要掩饰忧虑的笑声。  
“我不知道，后来就变成了噩梦了，”他这样回答，救护车相信了，摇摇头，回了自己的住处。这样就够了。  
哪怕它仍旧令他从不安中惊醒，错乱的记忆中低声耳语令他机体滚烫。  
要是他知道如何能够终结这一切就好了！

——

“汽车人，低等！”声波一边这样对自己说，一边将下线的汽车人中最小的那个放到新机器上。打败他们惊人地容易，以至于他都有些怀疑是否真能如此自信了。  
他们的首次交手无疑给声波留下了永久战损。优越性是挣来的，不是求来的...他考虑了很久，要如何才能重新得回威震天大人的欢心，证明自己比汽车人优秀，能够将他们变成银色大军阀的新兵呢？  
哦，对了！那样就能证明他的优越性了。  
首先，他必须知道他们惧怕什么，又渴望什么...他们的信念，和对那些低劣的有机体的信任，这些就像是隐藏着裂缝的装甲一样，他必须找到那些裂缝。  
真遗憾，医疗官太容易被看穿了。他渴望亲密，却又惧怕亲密，他失去了太多关心的人，记住了太多想要遗忘的事。他痛恨无助的感觉。  
那个讨厌的黄色迷你金刚也差不多同样容易被摸清，他自信的举止下，是被脆弱不堪的装甲掩盖着的深深的恐惧，和严重的安全感缺失。他害怕被遗忘，被不当回事...渴望变成英雄。  
真可怜。  
隔板...声波觉得直接将他下线是个最佳选择。这个金刚竟然选择脆弱的有机体作为同伴，而不选择他，或是他们同类中的一员！但是不...不，他必须丢掉这个想法，仅仅如此作为复仇是远远不够的。必须的！  
这个绿色涂装的金刚看似几乎没有真正害怕的东西，由于他是个大个子，早已习惯了拯救世界。然而，他会担心团队里的同伴们，和他那个恶心的有机宠物，叫莎莉的小东西。他也渴望自己的智慧和能力得到认可，希望自己变得优雅，至少不再是个装模作样的傻大个儿...  
还有那个小个子的忍者金刚...控制就是他的一切，他害怕失去它。无论身处何地，遭遇何事，最重要的就是自我控制。然而，他内心深处又想要丢掉它，至少在某些事情上抛弃责任，随心所欲。他像迷一样，在声波的估量中，也很可怜。  
当他最后着手处理他们的首领时，惊讶地发现沉睡中的领袖在轻轻颤抖，细小的声音从他的发声器中断断续续地逸出来。他仔细检查，发现他并未惊醒，相反...比别人睡得更沉。  
因此他动作放慢，更加小心，他不想影响梦境，只想旁观。  
他观察到的应该是个梦，也许是噩梦，他并不十分确定。四周一片漆黑，只看到两个金刚在对打？不...不是对打。两人中的大个子压在对方身上，臀部挺动的节奏正与身下小个子金刚的哭叫声合拍。  
又或者说，哭叫声的起伏与臀部挺动的节奏合拍？  
他“走”得更近，迫使自身系统冷静下来，将自己和汽车人一同带出这个梦。  
威震天...和汽车人领袖。威震天将什么东西插入擎天柱的机体内，而擎天柱看起来并不完全憎恨它。尽管他在恳求大个子金刚快停下。  
“求你，不要，求你了！威震天...求——求你，”痛苦的哀求声夹杂着呜咽和啜泣，还有愉悦的呻吟...插入汽车人体内的东西粗长可怕，引发阵阵液体被挤压的声音，可是溢出的液体并非能量液。它看起来暗淡无光，是一种极浅的紫罗兰色。  
他被突然开口说话的威震天吓住了，低沉的声音无懈可击，但又夹杂着某种声波从未听过的愉悦。他几乎能肯定，擎天柱一定也同样不曾听过...  
“为什么，小领袖？你明明很享受...等我拆你次数足够多，你就会变成我的，”‘拆？’声波不明白那是什么意思，显然与发生在他眼前这种奇怪的举动有关，但...为什么拆他会让他变成威震天所有？为什么他会梦到这样的情形？他流露出的神色并非惧怕，至少并非仅仅是惧怕。  
“不，绝不！”  
“呵不，你会的，小领袖，我看得出来你已经开始在变了，”他的注意力完全被吸引住，发现领袖的涂装正在慢慢变成暗色。红色变成紫色，亮白和蓝色变成深灰色，就和威震天锡铅合金的护甲颜色一样。  
他看着暗色向上侵袭，领袖抗拒的声音也弱了下去。他挣扎抽搐，扭动呻吟，几声尖叫之后，机体渐渐被暗色吞没。然而很明显，他并不痛苦...尽管还在无力地反抗，但无论如何他已沉迷其中，不可自拔。  
很快，只有火种舱附近还留有亮色了。威震天用手指去撬他胸甲的接缝处，领袖的反抗因此又激烈起来。声波被迷住了，但正当火种的亮光倾泻而出时，世界扭曲了，一切都崩塌消失。  
他又以为是擎天柱醒来了，于是转身去向别的地方。  
这一次的梦境中有亮光，他们在一个明亮又通风的卧室中，巨大的落地窗大开着，清透的窗帘随风飘动。  
现在躺着的那个是威震天...而擎天柱的叫声听起来相当热情。  
大床的四个角上各有一根柱子，威震天四肢摊开，被牢牢绑在上面。他看起来对此毫不在意，两人机体都没有变色。但是擎天柱正在...上下摆动？是的，他骑在另一个梦中威震天用来贯穿他的部位上，上下晃动机体。  
“是的，就这样！”哭叫声随着蓝色头雕的后仰摆动传出来，柔软的机体屈起又落下，侵入物看起来像是根粗大的管子，浅紫色的液体从它周围涌出来...他第一次注意到领袖也有类似的管状物，就装备在被威震天管线贯穿的部位上方。除了从威震天的附属设备周围流出的液体外，他那略小的附属设备顶部喷出银白色粘稠液体，溅在威震天涂装上，与铅锡合金的灰黑色涂装一起形成一副及其魅惑的画面。  
“是的，擎天柱，继续，”铅灰色机体上挺，催促身上人继续，领袖再次动作起来，慵懒缓慢。  
声波发觉自己被深深迷住，对他来说，再也无法更进一步地操控这些梦了。  
而且...  
也许这些已经够他拿来干点什么了吧？

——

“我为什么要收留一个叛徒呢？”威震天坐在王座上没有起身，但他深红色的光学镜威胁性地半眯起，声波很紧张，竭力克制机体的颤抖。  
“声波，不是叛徒。”  
“哦...我记得你曾投靠过我两次，第二次你向我保证说，会让汽车人变成我驯服的奴隶！可是现在我们在这儿，一个汽车人都不见...”威震天指着大厅。声波都想缩起来了，的确，他自己承诺的任务已经完全失败。  
“声波，不是叛徒！”他强调，“声波，任务失败...但带回重要情报。忧虑，恐惧...渴求。呈给威震天大人？”他不知道这些对威震天有多大用处，但已经是他所有的一切了，除此之外，他没有别的可做。  
“嗯...恐惧和渴求？”他的冷却系统停顿下来，声波有些害怕。他更优越！他不应该惧怕任何事物...但是如果面对的是威震天呢？  
这个金刚当然比他更优越，不是吗？否则的话，他也不会追随他和霸天虎事业了，不是吗？  
“大人，”他慢慢后退，走到一台带显示器的控制台前，接入进去。自始至终，他的光学镜紧盯着失去耐心的军阀，和他右臂上从不卸下的融合炮。  
“求你，不要，求你了！威震天...求——求你，”声音从控制台传出来，他没有说话，也没有回头，他知道屏幕上都是些什么画面，暗自指望这一切不会激怒深灰色金刚。  
“声波自下线的领袖处截获这些碎片文件，”威震天对他的话没有回应，他又沉默下来，仔细观察往后靠在王座上的大型机体。他深红色的光学镜明显变暗，已经没有刚才严峻的神情，但嘴唇还是紧紧抿成一条线。  
“为什么，小领袖？你明明很享受...等我拆你次数足够多，你就会变成我的，”威震天挑起一边眉骨，吓得声波再次想要退缩。  
“不，绝不！”这句话引发了一丝不易察觉的微笑。他关掉视频，调出另一个，尽管他知道也许威震天不会喜欢被...好吧，拭目以待。那种严峻的神情又回来了，然而却不像是...像之前那样生气。  
“是的，就这样！”他退后一步，深灰色机体突然靠向前，认真看着屏幕，嘴角翘起，声波不知道那算不算是在微笑。威震天的光学镜此刻变得更暗，看上去隐藏着某种...欲望。  
“是的，擎天柱，继续，”军阀对于他自己的恳求似乎也并不介意，只是示意关掉视频。声波照办了，对于是否要断开与控制台的连接，他犹豫不决。  
“大人是否还想看剩下的部分？”他不知道还能为这个强大的金刚做些什么，只能这么问。威震天看着他，在掂量他，琢磨他...也许最终还是要打发他走？他不知道...  
“不，把你的文件传到电脑上，领袖有关的文件需要加密，确保只有我能查阅，然后你自己去找个地方住下吧。你干得非常好，声波，以后的工作中你会继续保持的对吗，”他抽搐了一下，点点头。果然还是被打发走了，不过至少给了另外一件事做。他不是很明白，但也不想开口问。  
至少在这里他可以检索一下电脑里的档案，找找看有没有关于汽车人处理器里那些他搞不懂的东西的资料。  
尤其是与领袖梦境有关的部分。

——

原来这个小领袖梦到和他对接？做这样的噩梦？也许他看的那两段都是噩梦，但他有所怀疑，它们相差太大了。不过他会亲自查看的。  
解开加密文件，他坐下来看，高兴地发现远远不止他刚才看的那两段。事实上有好多好多！一些是纯粹的幻想，小领袖的想象力还真是丰富，另一些则基于真实事件。  
比如他现在看的这一段...  
“你没有赢！只要我～唔，”对于小领袖来说，这个口球实在太大了，将他的嘴巴完全撑开。现实中的威震天握住自己的输出管，幻想着那总是微微撅起的柔软嘴唇要是含住它，是否也如屏幕上含住黑色橡胶球时这般诱人。  
总的来说，领袖有着非常丰富的想象力，而且喜欢把自己置于苦修之中。啊，他看起来多么可爱。威震天对自己低声笑笑，看着梦中的自己卸掉猎物的抓钩，用银色链子将他锁住吊起来。他一边懒洋洋地撸，一边等待...嗯，更湿哒哒的部分的开始。  
有趣的是，在把小领袖丢进太空桥的时候，他也有过类似的想法。如果一切结束，那个小东西能活下来的话，他会好好和他玩玩。  
而且未必止于这种程度。  
“你现在在议会大楼里，曾经的Silverstorm议员住处，在床上为我...分开你的双腿，你说说看，到底有哪一点还算不上是我赢了你呢？”梦中的他冷笑着敲敲口球，“我倒是很想听你回答，不过我对你的长篇大论已经厌烦了。除非你开口求我干你，不然我不会摘掉它的。或者我也可以用别的方式堵住你的发声器，比如说...更令我愉悦的...”梦中的他将黑色的对接面板滑开，弹出的输出管正在增压。  
增压速度比现实中的输出管稍慢，但威震天并不介意，因为眼前一幕太美妙了...那双纯洁的蓝色光学镜惊恐地睁大了。他想真正看到这样的景象，而不是在这样的噩梦中。  
“我的确还没有完全赢过你，但我会证明给你看的...我会的，我要征服你，”他爱怜地抚摸汽车人俘虏双腿间的蓝色面板片刻，黑色手指探入，将它推开。尖叫声被硕大的口球消音，听起来更加销魂。面板打开时，润滑液涌出来，显然对接口早已做好被享用的准备。  
“怎么了，擎天柱？一和我对打你就机体发烫，是因为你的愤怒吗？”屏幕上的他低沉地大笑。  
威震天暂停视频坐回去，手依然随意撸动自己的输出管。过载已不再是他此刻的目的，相反，他开始回忆以往的战斗中与汽车人领袖交手时的情形。  
擎天柱...  
的确不错，战场上那个小家伙的护甲总是出奇的烫。当他将他按倒在地，或是其他姿势制服他时，尤其如此。而且好像从一开始就是这样。  
他一直把原因归结于擎天柱的愤怒和恐惧，是战斗中的激烈动作和情绪波动导致系统过热。  
但是如果不是的呢？如果梦中的他说的是真的呢...如果这不仅仅是噩梦，而是渴求和欲望受挫后的幻想呢？  
想到这里他心情十分畅快，手上动作下意识地加快。甚至当他在机体刺激中粗声呻吟时，他的思绪也没有从这个想法上挪开...他要如何去验证这个论断呢，要如何做，才能让这个小汽车——不，小东西——在他身下因愉悦而纵情呻吟呢。  
小领袖将不再是原来那个汽车人了...他即将变成他的，他的处理器、他的火种、他的机体，他的一切！变成他的玩物，他的恋人，他的火伴，以及他最忠诚的追随者。  
这个想法令他上达巅峰，过载的电荷在他的机体中扩散开来，带给他从未有过的满足体验。  
现在他有了新的战场，他要征服他的新目标，让他归顺自己。这是新的战斗，它不会影响他的全局目标，本来也就不应该会影响到。但拥有这个小领袖——曾经作为指挥官继任人选的前领袖，等于拥有一件强大的新武器。

——

“汽车人，”他对着小个子金刚咧嘴笑，知道即将到来的战斗中一定会得到答案。恐怕你自己还会亲自向我证实...当然他并不怀疑情报官声波献给他的那些东西。凭空想象出那种水准的场景是不可能的，而且那些噩梦发生得非常快，以至于声波都来不及去弄明白这些梦境片段究竟意味着什么。  
“我有名字！”反驳脱口而出，年轻的领袖想都没想就下意识地再次这样回答。  
纤细的机体紧绷，双肩骄傲地展平，下颚抬起，一幅很无畏的样子。嘴唇微张，他想象得到里面银色舌尖探出舔舐双唇的样子...  
蓝色的光学镜中依然饱含意志和自信，但又比原先要稍微暗那么一点点...  
沉默的每一秒钟都让汽车人备受折磨，这个样子真是秀色可餐。他情不自禁地开始想象，如果被阻止过载，这个金刚会有何反应呢。于是他在汽车人机体更烫之前出招了。  
这一次他的战斗风格明显与以往不同，他试图靠近，用手去触碰对方，他没有说话，也没有动用他的融合炮。领袖显然紧张起来，他俩陷入了抓捕/逃脱的循环，不像是在战斗，倒像是在狩猎。威震天逮住他好几次，然后又故意让小汽车人挣脱，这样下次再抓住时，就会发现他机体的温度更高了。对威震天来说，这是难得的体验。  
“你在做什么！”声线接近于呻吟，但又刚好被掩饰住。  
“怎么了，当然是在和你战斗啊...就像以往一样，”威震天坏笑着，声音中的含混喘音透露出挑逗的意味。他对于擎天柱意识到了这一变化十分满意，如果他从声波给的东西里得出的结论没错的话，这个金刚害怕的是...他那些自己见不得人的秘密，一定是的，多么令人兴奋。  
“你在取笑我，捉弄我...你不是在战斗，”‘可你喜欢这样’，威震天在处理器中替他说完。蓝色的光学镜更暗，机体更热...他有种预感，如果他真的下手的话，擎天柱恐怕会自己打对接面板。不过今天还不是时候。  
“是啊，没错，像你这样的家伙...直接干掉岂不可惜，”他上下打量对方，下流地舔舔嘴唇，享受地看着对方震惊而又饥渴难耐的神情。今天这样就够了，他们也得到了预先打算获取的东西，至于擎天柱，他相信他回去又有得烦恼了。  
“下次再见，汽车人！”他一飞冲天，大笑着听到身后隐约传来沮丧的大叫，“我有名字”。

——

威震天令他紧张不安。严格地说这并不是什么新鲜事，但...他们互动的方式的确出现了某些新的东西。强大的霸天虎越来越少使用他的剑和融合炮，而开始热衷于和他徒手搏击。  
以及用言语刺激他！  
就在另一天他们对战时，大个子金刚再次拒绝使用武器，而是揪住他的左面车窗将他摔倒在地。  
这不是问题，问题在于他居然没有接着动手，而是停下来对他说，‘你这样看起来真美’。  
‘你这样看起来真美’...  
这什么意思？他躺在地上，护甲上溅满了泥浆和雨水。谈不上好看，更谈不上美。  
但对方的眼神和微笑似乎印证了这句话，普神哪！他又被激起了内火，越来越热，雨水落在他护甲上都快要蒸发了。幸好雨一直下，沿着护甲一缕缕留下来，否则的话他当场就要露陷了。  
擎天柱不笨，他只是太年轻了，尽管他总是被那些与宿敌纠缠不休的噩梦困扰，但在很多方面他阅历并不深。不，他不笨的，他能意识到有些事...发生了变化，这正是他所害怕而又不知道该如何应对的。如果不是声波已经被打败销毁，他都要怀疑是他了。  
不是吗？  
他已经开始怀疑了，这件事令人很不愉快。那个年轻的火种源碎片产物曾经侵入他们的处理器，从里面获取了什么秘密谁也不知道。  
一想到从他处理器中提取的很可能是某种秘密时，尤其如此。  
当然也有可能是面对年长的金刚时，他自己什么地方露了马脚。威震天很老了，理所当然地他应该有过很多很多情人，也有很多很多的这方面阅历，他分辨得出哪些人对他有兴趣，哪些人没有。  
这一种推断与声波窃取了他处理器核心中的秘密的推断同样合情合理。  
而且也同样令他倍感幼稚与脆弱，将来再与霸天虎首领对战时，恐怕他再也无法维持内心的自信。不幸的是他别无选择，这是他不能推卸的责任。

\---

“这么紧张啊，小汽车人，”擎天柱咬紧牙关，朝威震天扑过去，然而大个子金刚并不在他预料的地方，“它让你乱了阵脚，你该放松下来...适应战斗的节奏。放松！”屁股上挨了一掌，他无声地吼叫着。  
“我不需要建议！”并非完全如此，但与威震天的对战中怎么可能做到这一点呢。  
“每个人都需要指引，汽车人，即使是我，也会接受别人的建议，”他对嘲讽不屑一顾，他才不信威震天会采纳谁的建议，这个金刚看起来可不像是能容忍被质疑指正的家伙。  
“这我可不信，”他发射出抓钩，想要勾住威震天的小腿将他拉倒，却不料反被抓住拽向宽阔的灰色胸甲。  
“你真不应该再用这个，汽车人，”黑色大手用他自己的武器将他的双手绑在一起，“你看，每次你用它，最终都反而被它捆起来。”  
擎天柱不用多想也知道他说的是真的，但他现在只想挣开束缚。过了好一会他才又一次大喊道，“我有名字！”  
“是啊，你有，而且还是个很不错的名字...但我就是喜欢当我不叫你名字的时候，你漂亮的光学镜里映射出怒火的样子！”威震天低沉的声音中喘音更加明显，一只手抓住小家伙被束紧的手腕。  
睁大的蓝色光学镜惊恐又迷惑，纤细的机体被迫靠在他机体上，热度再一次上来了。果然擎天柱不仅仅是在梦里渴望他，当然小汽车人是不可能亲口承认这一点的，哪怕是面对他自己，他也不可能承认。  
这个羞愧的小东西，他真想现在就要了他。但是...是啊，捉弄和嘲笑他更加有趣，他可不想轻易放弃这样的乐事。况且现在擎天柱还没有屈服，一点点都没有。  
“你真是个...”小个子金刚一边挣扎，一边想要找个合适的词来骂他，但愤怒的话语最后还是变成了毫无意义的杂音。事情越来越有趣了，他相信汽车人一定有一大堆头衔想安他头上，但他固执的礼貌不允许他真的说出口。  
“没错，我就是，不过恐怕今天我们到时间了，”他突然松手，眨了眨一只光学镜，任由目瞪口呆的汽车人摔坐在泥泞里。真好玩，而且雨水混着泥浆从明亮的红蓝色护甲上滑落的样子，还给他更深的一层趣味...  
他坏笑着，把仍旧被捆住的宿敌丢在脏兮兮的地上，他相信，汽车人会有更多关于自己的困惑又热辣的噩梦的。

\---

“我这是怎么了？”话语含混不清，带着深深的欲求，但仍然听得出来那是小领袖的声音。屏幕上的小个子金刚双手伸下去，触碰面板已打开的对接阵列，不需要任何刺激，润滑液从那里涌出来。他变暗的光学镜移向一个看不见的金刚。  
“你发情了，小领袖，以前没经历过吗？你居然年纪这么小？”他在梦中的克隆体回答道，声音中的欲望在期待中蠢蠢欲动。威震天看着另一个打开的梦境视频笑了，手指下意识地轻敲自己的大腿。  
领袖摇摇头，手指插进湿润的对接口，疯狂又绝望地进进出出。视线的角度变换了一下，这下他们两个都看得到了，他梦中的克隆体跪下来，一根手指加入到汽车人暴露的对接口中。  
“我们都会经历这个的，小领袖，这样可以怀上小火种...那是火种源恩赐的礼物，”这个想法真劲爆，不知道他哪里来的这么奇怪的点子，虽说与火种源亲密接触的确能让一个金刚怀上火种，但事实上根本就没有什么发情期。多么刺激的想法，好了现在他记住了！  
“怀——怀上小火种？”屏幕上的小汽车人重复他的克隆体的话，暗淡的光学镜突然亮了起来。  
画面突然又变了，小汽车人躺在床上，腹部和髋部护甲都卸了下来，原生机体的腹部隆起，看起来很奇怪。他也仍在一边，一只大手摊开抚摸着擎天柱隆起的腹部，而另一只手...仍在他腿间动作...这一次只有他的手指在对接口里面。  
“真美，怀着我的子嗣，”低声吟唱得到的回音是轻不可闻的呻吟，小个子金刚头转到一边不想看他。啊，小汽车人对于怀上小火种似乎有着某些怪异的想法，不过他那个样子看起来非常性感，赤裸地，无助地，呈现在他护甲厚重的庞大机体之下。这真令人兴奋，也许等一切结束后，他应该把他护甲全卸了一看究竟？  
“胡说，”大笑声掩盖了对方的反驳，梦中的克隆体低下头亲吻隆起的原生机体，然后将汽车人抱起来跨骑到自己腿上，他的输出管迅速弹出。  
“你一直都很美，擎天柱，你是我的，你的一切都是我的！”他撸动自己的输出管，看着梦中的克隆体挺身进入小个子金刚，让他哭叫着屈起腹部隆起的机体。这一幕看起来极其情色，这种类似于有机体繁殖的方式很怪异，很无助，又很吸引人。有什么东西侵入了他的处理器，让他的占有欲更加强烈，比他在梦中的克隆体更甚。  
此后在没有谁说话，至少没有什么意识清晰连贯的表达，但这并不影响梦境的美妙。小领袖的想象力极其出众，他都有些怀疑他是否真的是个处机。可怜的小东西，可以说他还很纯洁，但并非毫无经验。  
面对如此情色的画面，他很快过载，看完梦的结尾后，他的输出管微微抽搐，兴趣和欲望已被手上功夫所满足。

——

“啊,”他颤抖着躺在床上翻来覆去，想要消耗掉白天战斗留下的热度。威震天最近变得像迷一样让人看不清，触碰他太多，留下太多奇怪的印记，甚至还指点他的战斗技巧。擎天柱确信这一定是有原因的，只是他真的不愿意在这上面想太多。  
暴君要是知道他...对他着迷，一定会趁机占他便宜的，不是吗？利用这一点来赢得战斗，或者策反他。但威震天好像对此毫无兴趣，他所做的仅仅是捉弄他，给他建议。  
还有...触碰他。  
思考这些对他机体过热毫无帮助，尽管只是很短暂的触碰，可是威震天的手停留在他机体上，给他留下一种若有若无的微妙感觉，现在依旧逗留不去。  
就好像是一种传染病，比如锈病什么的，从那人的指尖扩散开来。只是感觉很美妙，很刺激...就像流水一样。那种酥麻之感也不是随热度分布的，而是出现在他的对接面板之下。  
也许他该想点别的事情？或者...别的什么人？但那必须也是个大个子，否则想也是白搭。问题在于他认识的大个子中能用来满足幻想的全都是霸天虎。  
等等...不，未必。  
他脸颊发烫，欲望令他既羞愧又焦虑。片刻，他还是关闭光学镜，开始抚摸自己的胸口。  
通天晓低头对着他冷笑，大手在他胸口摸索，描画那里的接缝线条，逗弄机架栅格上柔软的金属挡板。  
想象汽车人指挥官冷笑的样子是很困难的，更别说还有那些肢体接触，他以前最多也只是轻拍他肩膀罢了。指挥官是活着的传说，与他的近距离接触的机会少之又少。擎天柱只能尽量去想象...至少帮助自己进入充电。  
但太难了。  
那双温暖的大手在他的后背，仔细摩挲着每一处细节，慢慢往下滑，直到他渴望它们到达的地方...  
恋人将一根手指滑入他的对接口内，擎天柱慌乱地呻吟着，他已觉得一根手指远远不够了。  
“求你了！”他忍不住开始哀求对方，他知道这样能帮他得到迫切盼望的东西。  
这一次他的请求得到了回应，第二根手指加入进来，它们在他体内缓慢地来回抽动，挤压已润滑的内壁，安抚已聚集电荷的传感节点。这种感觉很好，太好了，但又不够完美。他知道本来可以更好，也应该更好。  
“多一点，再多一点！”巨大的机体换了个姿势，手指从他的对接口里抽出来，发出液体滑动的声音，随即某样大得多的东西替代它们插了进去。他被慢到令他痛苦的速度逐渐贯穿，大叫起来，手在床上用力抓。  
“啊，领袖，你这小东西真够紧的！”这声音令他颤抖，他的下巴被托起，只好抬头看。他迷迷糊糊地将光学镜对焦在一群热切注视着他的人身上。  
是他的朋友们？还有...  
通天晓？  
“不！”他坐起来，意识到输出管已弹出，床上又被他自己的润滑液给搞湿了。他的机体又变得滚烫...饥渴难耐。都怪威震天，一直都是威震天，占据了他的处理器，他的梦。颤抖的手捂住光学镜，他呻吟着，克制不住自己，只能接着把梦中的事情做完。  
假想成通天晓一点用都没有...  
擎天柱颤栗不已，咬住下嘴唇。为什么是他？  
为什么是威震天！

——

震荡波大费周章，还花了不少的钱，终于从诈骗手里替他搞到了想要的东西。  
一个汽车人领袖的通信代码。  
威震天把玩着存代码的数据板，他拿到它已经好一会了，但还克制着不去用它。他屡次在战场上戏弄那个小汽车人，让他机体发烫，焦虑又厌烦，然后在事态更进一步之前离开他。  
如果仅仅想要羞辱他...好吧，那的确太容易了。但他想要的远远不止于此，绝对的，尤其是在发现那个小家伙竟然对他如此着迷之后，难道他还无动于衷么？这简直是他经历过的最能激起他情欲的事情，更不用说年轻的领袖阳光可爱，美丽惊人。谁不想要他？威震天才不会欺骗自己说不想，他知道自己很想的。

—汽车人，— 因为他知道这样叫总会赢得一声回应。  
—我有名字！— 反驳听起来含糊不清，像是很疲惫，他意识到自己吵醒了充电中的小领袖。很好...  
—等等...你怎么会有我的通信代码？— 声音仍然不太听得清，还还是听得出里面的惊慌和迷惑。  
—我自有办法，小汽车人，— 片刻他才低声回答，继续戏弄他，但这只是语调中的一小部分而已。  
—你知不知道更换个人通信代码有多难！— 哦对啊，带着睡意的反击，听起来他好像还很生气。太可爱了，他好想现在就见到他，看看他四肢摊开躺在单人床上气鼓鼓的样子。  
—那就别换呗？这是朋友间的建议...况且我终究还是会搞到你的新代码的，— 他声音低沉，语气中有藏不住的情欲。那是真的，与昏昏欲睡的擎天柱短暂交谈已经令他着迷。就其本身而言这个小家伙实在他可爱了...究竟是谁决定将他培养成一个战士的？他本该呆在某人的床上，被宠爱，被骄纵。  
嗯，如果他早告诉他这个，也许他会不再想碰原本喜爱的斧子。  
这个主意真不错。  
—你这无可救药的家伙，我要继续充电了，— 通信链路断开的咔哒声只是让他的微笑变成大笑。显然小汽车人太困了，还没有意识到究竟发生了什么，他究竟会不会更换通信代码呢，这将非常有趣...

——

—不许再打给我，— 那天晚上，通信链路第三次振铃。威震天手托下巴，独自微笑。  
—哦，汽车人，我有你的通信代码，你知道的，— 这比与那个机体柔韧的汽车人在战场上相遇还要有趣。当然了，如果他能看到他的话，还能弥补不能碰他的遗憾。  
—你为什么总是来烦我？战场上你捉弄我还不够？— 哦，普神！他想干他...总有一天会的！这一次汽车人听起来清醒多了，不过他是故意比平时更早打给他。  
—因为我喜欢你的声音，擎天柱，— 称呼名字很不寻常，威震天得到的回应是很长一段沉默。也许还因为他说话的语气吧，不错，他正打算把事情推进一步。  
—就像我喜欢战斗的时候触摸你的机体一样，— 他光学镜变暗，舔了舔嘴唇，—我很享受今天咱俩的短暂幽会，你的机体变得那么烫，我还得忍着别摸你摸得太多呢。—  
通信链路再次切断，他大笑起来，笑声含混沙哑，透出他的情欲。无论如何，他知道自己将会得到那个小领袖，很快...

——

—威震天？— 他根本不该打这通电话。擎天柱心怀愧疚，但还是没有挂断。他又大半夜的醒来了，刚刚梦里威震天触碰他机体的感触依然逗留不去。  
—嗯，擎天柱？— 声音浑厚低沉，似乎也是刚刚醒来，听起来像是低声吟唱。半夜被惊醒他居然也这么高兴是怎么回事？他为什么不能像个正常的霸天虎那样？  
为什么他不能挂掉电话？然后换掉他的个人代码...  
—怎么了，小领袖？— 他呻吟着，手捂住脸。一切都太迟了。他扭动着，想要找个舒服点的姿势躺下，可是他被欲望困扰，怎么样都不舒服。  
—没什么...只是...— 馊主意！真是个馊主意，现在他陷进去了。他只想让威震天说话，听听他的声音。他手握住自己的输出管，咬唇忍住呻吟。  
—你半夜打给我想说什么？我真不敢相信呐，小领袖...— 威震天为什么要会有这样的声音！低沉，沙哑，带着喉音，性感得要命。  
—但我猜得出是怎么了，虽然你一直在抗拒...— 听到这个，擎天柱发出小声呜咽，听起来如此无助，像是想掩饰他最深的恐惧，那些近来越来越多的梦境里展示的东西。  
—你是不是在抚摸你自己，擎天柱？— 他忍不住出声赞同，他也不想的！  
—很好，很好...你想解脱，我说得对吗？你看，那是你的输出管，你握住它，撸它，— 他啜泣着，又爱又恨，威震天居然知道他在做什么。这种感觉多么好。  
不管这究竟算是什么。  
—是不是希望那是我，我的手握住你硬挺的输出管，我的手指在上面滑动...我用另一只手玩弄你湿滑的小对接口？— 令人难为情的是这已足够让他过载。他大声哭叫着，躺在床上蜷起机体，滚烫的对接液喷出来，落在他胸甲和腹部涂装上。  
—好好休息吧，小领袖，— 他很欣慰，威震天低沉的声音中没有嘲笑，只有浑厚的喉音。不等他回答，通信链路已经关闭...可那又怎样？他又能说什么呢...

——

“擎天柱，”低语在他音频边，他僵住了，被黑色的巨大机体紧紧压住，他要如何才能不瘫软在那怀抱里。这是另一场战斗，威震天竟然想办法诱使他远离了战场和他的小分队。“真是个不乖的小东西，擎天柱，要是你们那个正直高贵的指挥官发现你最近干的事，他会怎么想？”  
“你，啊...你起的头！”这反驳太无力了。是威震天开始了他们的通信链路交谈，手段还很见不得光，但最近几个晚上，都是他主动打过去的。  
“哦，如果你想要推到我头上，我愿意承担你的部分愧疚，”手在向下滑，他忍不住松懈下来，感觉自己快要融化了。普神啊...“但不是全部，毕竟大部分都该归结于你自己的梦，不是吗，擎天柱？”  
是啊，他的梦，他梦中的机体...他那些该死的臆想！  
“这一切本不该发生！”话语脱口而出，此时，威震天的手滑向他双腿间，手指擦过那里的涂装，他失去了最后的意志，对接面板刷地一声滑开。


End file.
